moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 3
Wielka sala do której zaprowadzeni zostali wszyscy przypominał Przemkowi starożytny teatr grecki. Podobnie jak w nim, w samym środku była sporej wielkości scena o kształcie koła, na której umieszczone zostały miejsca dla świadka, sędziego, prokuratora i obrony. Scena otoczona była miejscami dla publiczności. A było jej niemało, samych Aniołów na oko było tysiąc, a przybyli również ludzie, diabły a nawet zmarli przedstawiciele innych ras. Na trybunach dochodziło do utarczek a niekiedy nawet do bójek, w których interweniować musieli gwardziści. Najczęściej do walk dochodziło pomiędzy dwoma rodzajami istot- tych którzy trzymali w dłoniach transparenty typu: "Nie ma dla niego miejsca w Niebie, zasłużył na wieczne potępienie!" i tych którzy wykrzykiwali: "Wolność dla pogromcy Mrocznego Anioła". Przemek uśmiechnął się, gdy Gabriel prowadził go na miejsce dla oskarżonego. "Pogromca Mrocznego Anioła", będzie się musiał często do tego odwoływać jeśli chce wygrać rozprawę. - Niech rozpocznie się Sąd!- zakrzyknął czyiś głos i nagle wszyscy w sali uspokoili się. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy na sali pojawiła się dwójka Archaniołów. Na miejscu prokuratora pojawił się Raguel, Archanioł dokonujący zemsty w świecie dostojników niebiańskich. Jego czerwone oczy przyglądały się z gniewem zza długich blond włosów zakrywających mu niemalże całą twarz. Kilkudniowy zarost oraz przygarbiona postawa Archanioła mówiły same za siebie- długo przygotowywał się na ten moment. Przemek uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Czuł się zaszczycony. Drugim Archaniołem, który siedział na miejscu sędziego, był znany wszystkim Michał, który dowodził anielską armią. O ile większość Archaniołów (z Gabrielem i Urielem na czele) była dobrze zbudowana, Michał był prawdziwym bysiorem. Wysokim na dwa metry, z bicepsami wielkości głowy obecnego wcielenia Przemka, kwadratową szczęką i bliznami na całym ciele. Miał długie rude włosy, falujące, sięgające do połowy ramieni. Ubrany był w prosty, żołnierski strój, który wydawał się być tak ciasny, że chłopak bał się, że jeśli Archanioł kichnie, rozedrze go sobie. Michał patrzył bystrym spojrzeniem na Przemka, uśmiechając się w jego kierunku złośliwie. Pomimo wyglądu godnego boksera lub zapaśnika, Archanioł Michał nie był prostym żołnierzem ani tym bardziej nie był głupi. Po zrzeczeniu się władzy przez Gabriela, on trzymał Niebiosa oraz Limbo w garści. Oczywiście nie tylko je, ale to jedna z Trzech Ukrytych Prawd, o których Przemkowi nie chciało się teraz myśleć. - Przemyślu0980, jeden z dziesięciu Reinkarnatorów.- zaczął Raguel a Przemek nie krył swojego zdziwienia. Myślał że było ich dziewięciu chociaż podejrzewał że liczba ta uległa zmianie. Na sekundę w jego głowie pojawił się obraz który widział walcząc z Louise. Czyli jego podejrzenia były jednak słuszne.- Zostajesz oskarżony o zbrodnie przeciwko istotm żywym, manipulowania niewinnymi duszami, bratanie się z siłami nieczystymi, plugawienie strefy niematerialniej, wielokrotne łamanie Jego praw, w tym próbę zaprzeczenia Jego wyłącznego prawa do tworzenia życia. Do aktu oskarżenia można włączyć również takie sprawy jak: morderstwa, gwałty, próby kontrolowania biegu historii, wielokrotne łamanie Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych... - Dobra, rozumiem!- zakrzyknął Przemek, przerywając Archaniołowi.- Mam trochę za uszami, wielkie mi halo. Wśród sporej części publiczności dało się słyszeć szmery oraz cichę rozmowy. Wielu było oburzonych postawą oskarżonego. - Cisza!- zakrzyknął Michał, uderzając młotkiem (który w jego masywnych dłoniach wydawał się być ledwie zabawką dla dzeci) o blat.- Oskarżonego proszę o powstrzymanie się od komentarzy, będzie miał pan szansę żeby się wypowiedzieć. - Dziękuję, Panie.- powiedział Raguel.- Biorąc pod uwagę wymienione i niewymienione przeze mnie zbrodnie, wnoszę o rozdarcie duszy oskarżonego a każdą z części umieścić w innnych miejscach. Najlepiej w Piekle, Czyścu i Odległych Rubieżach. Chyba że zastosujemy wobec niego wyjątkowe złagodzenie kary, jakim będzie wtrącenie na wieczność do Czyśca. - Możemy to jeszcze dobrze rozegrać, przyjacielu.- wyszeptał Gabriel.- Musisz to teraz dobrze rozegrać, najlepiej będzie jak przyznasz się to tych lżejszych grzechów, zgodnie z prawem będą musieli wziąć pod uwagę twoją skruchę. - Rozumiem.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. Zarówno on jak i Gabriel mieli wiele do stracenia, mogli się więc wczuć w powagę sytuacji. - Czy oskarżony chce coś powiedzieć?- spytał Michał. - Oczywiście, Wysoki Sądzie.- powiedział chłopak, po czym stanął na równe nogi.- Absolutnie nie przyznaje się do tych wyssanych z palca oskarżeń. Zdziwienie ogarnęło całą salę, nikt nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi Nawet ci którzy sympatyzowali z Przemkiem wiedzieli, że kłamał w żywe oczy. - A-absolutnie nic?- spytał Michał, który nie wiedział co o tym sądzić. - Do ani jednego oskarżenia.- potwierdził chłopak.- Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem, nigdy również nie cudzołożyłem, nie mówiąc o innych, absurdalnych wręcz oskarżeniach. - Więc proszę usiąść, rozpoczynamy właściwą rozprawę.- powiedział Michał. - Co ty robisz, chcesz nas wszystkich pogrążyć?!- niemalże krzyczał Gabriel. - Spokojnie, jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, to wrócę do domu a wy zachowacie stołek.- powiedział Przemek, mając nadzieje że wszystko pójdzie tak jak sobie to zaplanował. Sala w której siedzieli świadkowie wyglądała jak typowy, ziemski korytarz sądowy. Drewnane ściany i krzesła, żoła podłoga, gazety i Biblia do poczytania jak się coś komuś znudzi. Strange bardzo się z tego powodu cieszyła, bo w końcu jej oczy mogły odpocząć od wszechobecnej bieli. Podobnie myślał Kalasher, jednak LoboTaker zmiana otoczenia nie wydawała się robić różnicy. - Dobra robota, lewico Pana.- powiedział jakiś Anioł, który stał obok Uriela przy wejściu na salę. - Oj tam, to nic takiego, Panie Barachiel.- powiedziała Lobo, ukrywając rumieńce. Barachiel był dosyć niski jak na Archanioła, Baldanderka przewyższała go niemalże o głowę. Miał krótkie rude włosy oraz brodę a jego ubiór przypominał ten noszony przez rzymskich Legionistów. W pochwie trzymał swój drogi miecz, który nazwał Jowiszem, od planety nad którą sprawował opiekę. - Co tu się odp#rdala?!- zakrzyknęła wściekła Strange, po czym wyrwała się Lobo i uderzyła Barachiela głową w nos. Piratkę zaczęła po tym ciosie strasznie boleć głowa a na czole pojawiła się krew. Archanioł jednak stał cały czas niewzruszony, nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka.- Gadaj!- dodała, po czym zniemałym trudem rzuciła się na jego dłoń i ugryzła mocno w palec. Strange zaczęły boleć zeby od siły uścisku, ale Barachiel ponownie wydawał się nie być pod wrażeniem. - Dziecko, prosze cię, nie rań się.- powiedział z udawaną troską Barachiel. - Strange, puszczaj!- zakrzyknęła Lobo, po czym złapała piratkę za kajdanki i próbowała odciągnąć ją od Archanioła, jednak Strange nie odpuszczała.- Pomoże mnie ktoś? - Co się tutaj dzieje?- spytał Serek, który wraz z Salai, Mią i jakimś wysokim nastoletnim chłopcem z melonikiem i opaską na prawym oku wstali ze swoich miejsc. Każde z nich miało rany na splocie słonecznym. - Was też tutaj zabrali?- spytał Kalasher, próbując jakoś zdjąć z siebie kajdanki, gdy Lobo była zajęta Strange. - Spherdalace.- klnęła Strange przez zaciśnięte na palcu Archanioła zęby. - Pytania na później, teraz niech mi ktoś pomoże!- krzyczała Lobo. - Uriel?- spytał Barachiel, patrząc na swojego towarzysza i pytająco pokazując całą sytuację. - Jestem Regentem Słońca, tym który stoi u bram Raju Utraconego z ognistym mieczem w dłoni!- zakrzyknął poirytowany Uriel, po czym stanął za Barachielem i zaczął ciągnąć go do siebie.- A zostałem zdegradowany do niańki nad chorymi psychicznie dziećmi. Serek złapał siostrę za drugą nogę i wraz z Lobo ciągnął ją do siebie. Uriel i Barachiel robili to samo, jednak piratka była nieustępliwa i mocniej zaciskała zęby. - Zostawcie ją, do k#rwy waszej nędzy!- zakrzyknąl ktoś. Na wskutek dawno nie słyszanego głosu, Strange otworzyła usta, uwalniając palec Archanioła i upadając na podłogę. Piratka szybko wstała i przyjrzała się tej osobie. Długie, czarne włosy i broda, kapelusz z którego wystawały lonty z siarką oraz piracki strój. Nie było wątpliwości z kim ma do czynienia. - T-tato!- zakrzyknęła Strange, rzucając sie swojemu ojcu na szyję. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures